Andrew
Andrew Scott (better known by his character's name, "Heath") is one of the founder's of The Brave & The Awesome (the other founder being Matt), but soon ended up being the driving force behind it. He is the head script writer, concept artist, storyboard artist, and animator for the show as well. Heath also happens to be one of the main characters. Facts About The Character *Andrew founded and constantly updates The Brave & The Awesome's youtube channel, called "braveandawesome" (he used to be TheHeathinvader until he was forced to never again log in due to his videos matching 3rd party content. "I got copyright infringed twice for some of my older Lynyrd Skynyrd posts," says Andrew, "but I did the smart thing: instead of deleting my youtube page entirely, like most would, I simply deleted my google account that I used to log in. That way my videos would still be up on youtube, and the 3rd party losers would never be able to get me for a 3rd time. Then, I simply made a new google account, and thus making a new youtube channel, the braveandawesome channel. HAH!"), * Andrew has a deviantart account called "heathinvader". *Andrew has a scar on the right cheek ("...The cheeks on my face, thank you very much!"). This is due to the fact that he scratched himself pretty deeply a few minutes after birth. *Andrew normally keeps his hair sticking straight up ("...With a little help with Men's C''rew''," says Heath), but a few stray bangs (normally 3 or 4) refuse to stick up with the rest of his hair. He wears a cross neckelace around his neck (a symbol of Christianity. "My faith needs a little work," says Heath, "but I'll never give up on it. I don't think I could.") He also normally wears a pear of jeans with a somewhat large hole or patch on the left or right knee (but never both at the same time). *Every once in a while, you'll see Andrew wearing his denim jacket with a bandana over his left arm ("...Just like the late Rusty Day from Cactus," says Heath with a little laugh). *Heath rarely ever draws himself wearing his glasses, but he wears them almost all the time in real life ("...But I can't wait until I'm old enough for lazer eye surgery.") *Andrew is a member of the original Bad Friends Trio, which consists on himself, Matthew, & Victoria. When Victoria left the high school that Matthew & Andrew went to, the Trio became more of a duo. *An older soul trapped in a young man's body, Andrew prefers the old types of movies, video games, TV shows, music, & entertainment, and not so much of the new ones (although he does indeed love the internet, electronics, YouTube, DeviantArt, Vine, etc). *Andrew's favorite bands/musicians are The Beatles, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Cactus (featuring Rusty Day),'' The Black Crowes, Tyler Bryant & The Shakedown, The Allman Bros., ''Steve "Crawdaddy" Gaines, Bob Marley, Jimi Hendrix, etc. *When it comes to internet sensations, Andrew admires the works of such youtubers as Toby "Tobuscus" Turner, Pearl "IAmPrikle" Zhang, Edd "Edd'sWorld" Gould, Paul "PaulToons" Ter Voorde, TFS Abridged, Thomas "TomSka" Ridgewell, Matt "MattLobster" Hargreaves, and many, MANY more. *Like Matthew,Victoria & Fiona, Andrew draws and appreciates artwork. *Andrew has been making artwork since he was in the 3rd Grade, and has been animating for a while. He taught himself how to animate, using Adobe Flash CS3. But now he's training himself to animate via Pencil2D. *Not only does Andrew draw for a hobby, but he also plays guitar ("Although, I prefer to play it tuned downward half a step," he says "because I like how it sounds in that tuning better than in standard tuning. It's more intriguing & sometimes even haunting, wheras standard tuning sounds great but not like anything you're not used to hearing."). He's been playing for years since the week before he turned 13. Andrew is only getting better & better, and is loving every minute of it. *At one point, Victoria and Andrew would spend entire class periods collaborating on comics together. Category:Charcters Category:Characters Category:The Bad Friends Trio